


Seizing the Moment

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Mind If I.....Slyther-In? [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aplogies, Drunken Date, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marco is trying bless him, Reiner is an ass, Slytherin Marco, They're a mess, blushing boys, gryffindor jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: After their date the two return back to campus only to both be in minor confusion about the events of the evening. The next morning Marco is compelled to apologize and things take a fantastic twist.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorianDarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianDarkstar/gifts).



> I apologize for being absent from this series for so long, y'all! It's just taking me a bit to get back around to it! I hope you'll take this 2 chapter bit as my apology!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Upon their arrival back to grounds Marco was jostled awake by the sudden stop of the carriage. Long lashes lined rich, chocolate, doe eyes as they fluttered open to meet amber. Jean framed his face delicately and straightened up before jumping out of the carriage. Once out he grabbed Marco's hand, tugging him gently to the ground. He wasn't entirely clear how he was supposed to get Marco back to his common room but he was sure going to try. The path was a lot longer than he thought it would be and Marco was half asleep and drunk.

The ordeal was something else but he knew this would make for a hilarious memory when he sobered up. It was unfortunate that he was too drunk to enjoy the rest of the night but he knew it'd definitely been a new experience for him. Thankfully when he made it down to the common room Marco was able to stand on his two feet but unfortunately he wasn't sober enough to remember his password. Marco was someone who seemed to never forget things so he was a bit confused but the moment he saw Ymir and Annie shuffling down the hall he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The stoic blonde asked, her pale eyes searching his.

Jean released an exasperated sigh "Annie, Marco's wasted, he doesn't know your password."

Ymir pressed her hands to Marco's cheeks as she turned to Jean "How many did he have, was it rum?"

"Almost 5, and yeah," Jean answered "is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Annie replied "last time he got to almost 7 and by then he slept in the shower. Thanks for getting him this far, we appreciate it."

"You're welcome, but uh," he paused, unsure of how to answer "tell him I, uh, I had fun."

"Will do," Ymir smiled crookedly "now go on about your own business." Jean gave them both a curt nod and returned on his way to Gryffindor tower. Marco in the arms of his sister and friend was a great happenstance but he did kind of want to know what happened on that 7th drink. Maybe he could ask him later. Later......he did kind of want to know if the chance for another date was there. If there was, he did want to take it, but he also wanted to keep it a secret from his friends until he knew how he felt about it all. At the moment he was conflicted with determining if this was all some long, drawn out joke or, if it was real, how was he supposed to just move past years of being put through hell?

Just because he understood now why Marco was the way he was, it didn't mean that he could forgive him so quickly. It was going to take time before he was ready to understand himself and his feelings and longer to understand all of Marco if he was given that opportunity. With that in the back of his mind he lied down in bed and allowed himself to fall asleep with a smile.  


* * *

 

"Get up, asshole!" Came the cacophonous boom from Reiner as he whisked the blankets off Marco, aiming the bright, white spark of an illuminated wand in his direction. Marco grumbled, yanking the covers back over his head, curling in on himself hoping that it would make him disappear. There was a dense haze blanketing his mind, a sharp pain twisting his gut, and a dull, bullish ache behind his eyes. Everything hurt. He didn't want to crawl out of bed and they couldn't make him if he didn't want to. It was a Saturday, he didn't have classes, so he could do whatever he wanted. What he wanted was to lie in bed.

"Marco," Bertholdt called from the left side of the bed "it's already 1. You've been passed out for longer than 12 hours. It's time you get up and shower, this place smells like a pub."

Cracking a russet eye Marco looked up "Mmrrnng.....wh--what? God....please turn out that light."

"What's the matter?!" Reiner shouted with a laugh "Got a hangover, featherweight?!"

Rolling over he padded around blindly for his wand aiming it at Reiner **"Put. It. Out."**

"Easy," he chuckled "just fucking with you. C'mon you really do need to get up so you can shower and tell us what happened last night. Why'd you need to get that wasted, was it that bad?" Placing a hand to his head he suddenly recalled Jean. He'd had a date with Jean the previous evening and made a complete fool out of himself. How had he have been so stupid to get so drunk? Almost tumbling to the ground, Marco shifted off the bed and unsteadily got to his feet. Moving to the edge of his bed he found some clothes and a tossed a towel over his shoulder.

Without saying another word he headed off to shower. The heat felt nice at first but began to make him queasy after a moment. It was rather clear he'd definitely had too much to drink at the bar and he had to apologize to Jean immediately. As soon as possible he needed to get a letter to him. Unfortunately he hadn't exactly been quite as sober as to ask for his phone number or even kiss him goodnight. God, he'd been so damn dense. Jean had seen so much more than he intended but the worst part was he didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't know Jean felt about that. Why did everything he try always go to shit?

After enjoying a rather cool shower he got back to the room and began to dress as Bertholdt smirked "So....there was a little bird floating a rumor that you and Jean looked pretty _cozy_ in the carriage back to the school."

Buttoning his shirt only below his navel, Marco shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't know. I don't remember it really. I just remember accidentally smacking myself in the face..... **hard.** Jean helped me get back and then I guess I lost a lot of it."

"Maybe it'll come back after being up for a bit," Reiner suggested "but what about the actual date do you remember?"

"We talked about the things we liked, our families, just general stuff. It was really nice and I'm pretty sure we went to the sweets shop cause I have a bag of candy and there was _chocolate_ on my _forehead_ this morning, _"_  Marco grumbled as he searched through his trunk for his swim shorts.

Once he located the emerald green and black trimmed shorts he slid into them and Bertholdt smiled "Well maybe it wasn't _as_ bad you think. Going for a swim?"

"Yeah," he replied as he tied the drawstring at his hips "maybe it'll wake me up some more, maybe sober me up some more, but first I need to write a letter." Sitting down at his desk he began to remove a sheet of parchment from his stationary. Quickly he began to write a short note to Jean.

 

 

Grabbing an envelope and his wand he stuffed the letter inside and heated the black wax tube letting it drip onto the letter. Once he'd stamped his initials into the wax he called for Andromeda. "Andy, I need you to take this to Jean Kirschtein, Gryffindor Tower, you know him. If he's not there find him and be nice."

She bounded off after carefully taking the letter in her mouth. Reiner shook his head as he watched the sight, still curious as to how she answered to him. Secretly he was still a bit jealous since she didn't really have much a care for anyone aside from Marco no matter the length of time she knew them. Only Marco mattered and his directions so once she was out Marco grabbed his things and made for the lake. A good swim would do him a world of good. It was, after all, almost 2pm and he needed to be awake and placid for the conversation with Jean.

When he made it down to the shore he secured his wand in his pocket and began to pull off his shirt. He folded it neatly and stepped up on the shore to place it at the base of a wide oak tree along with his towel. As he removed his wand ready to cast a breathing charm he heard heavy steps thudding over the grounds. Rapidly shifting on his heels he turned to see Jean. Dressed in a pair of tight, grey jeans and a merlot long sleeve, his house tie hung loosely atop it, Jean was walking down to the lake as Andy trailed behind him a few paces with her tufted tail forming a pleasant curve. The two were a good several minutes off, being at the top of the hill, so he decided to rush things along.

Crouching to the ground he grinned "C'mon, Andy," she released a little chortle and bounded towards him. Picking her up he held her against his chest and walked backwards to the edge of the water, letting his feet sink in the silt. "Wanna go for a swim?" Her seafoam eyes glittered as she mewed sharply in response. Whispering a charm he allowed himself to fall backwards letting himself land softly atop the water. Andy curled up in the center of his stomach as he floated atop the water, letting the roll of the waves gently wash over her feet. Unlike most felines she enjoyed an occasional dip with him but mostly she enjoyed to nap on him as he floated leisurely along the water’s surface.

By the time Jean reached them, Marco lifted Andy from his chest and stepped out of the shallows "I, uh, I didn't expect you so _early."_

At his reddening features Jean smiled and thumped a finger against the sketch pad resting beneath his arm "I was already on my way out here to sketch a little."

"I see," Marco stated as he placed Andromeda to her feet "well, I'm **so** damn sorry for last night. I hear I can be quite a handful when I'm drunk."

"Don't be," Jean grinned as he stepped forward "it was what I wanted in a way. I got to see a new side of you...a couple, actually."

Marco groaned "Not a _proud_ one and **definitely** not one appropriate for a first date."

"Oh shut up," he jested playfully "I think I'm allowed to decide for _myself_ what's appropriate and what's not."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize....for, I guess, everything," Marco replied sheepishly, hoping the nerves in his stomach would soon settle.

"I appreciate that, so did you want to meet out here so you could show off?" Jean asked gesturing to his half naked appearance.

Quickly Marco shook his head "Oh, god no. I was just going for a swim before hand….swimming…. calms me down."

At his answer Jean's lips split smugly "Aww, were you nervous?"

His tone annoyed him slightly but he sighed "A bit. I made a **complete** fool out of myself last night."

"Look at you," Jean chuckled "admitting it this time. Learn your lesson from last night?"

"I believe so," he replied softly. "Still going to sketch?"

Jean nodded "Planned on it. I rather liked it out here, though last time--"

"Was different because I might have turned you into a puddle?" Marco interrupted.

Brows knitting Jean huffed "No, because you were an _ass_ insinuating things that you shouldn't have been."

"Excuse me then," Marco apologized "I believe I'll take my leave now so you can enjoy some peace and quiet as you sketch."

"Oh, no," Jean waved a hand "it's fine. Go swim. You won't disturb me."

Marco inched closer until he was a few inches from Jean's face "I'm not worried of disturbing you, more like _distracting_ you."

"Please," he scoffed "you're not _nearly_ as distracting as you _think_ you are."

"Really?" He replied charmingly. "Let's test that."


	2. Part Two

Looping an arm around Jean's neck he tugged him down to the ground with him sending his sketch book flying towards the oak tree. Using his arm beneath Jean's head, he made sure to protect him during their fall. Jean stared up at him a bit slack jawed, mouth agape, almost confused at his actions while a hesitant hand lingered at his shoulder. Marco smirked a moment as he moved back, his wet hair dangling, dripping beads of water onto Jean's shirt "Careful what you say, Jean.....wait..." He reached out for Jean's hand noticing two little crimson dots at the web of his hand "Are you alright? Andy bit you?"

"Yeah," he replied "it's alright."

Marco shook his head and held Jean's hand in his own gingerly removing his wand to whisper a mending spell "I'm sorry."

Unsure of how to react Jean blinked before managing "I.....Marco....get off me."

"As you wish," he replied pushing from the ground. He almost didn't believe it would be that simple judging by the shock playing evidently at his sharp features. "Now, can I trust you to watch Andy for me? Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble? Just be careful."

"Sure," he exhaled shakily "go take your fucking swim." Marco lowered his head and walked out into the lake. Taking the plunge head first he dove into the lake, relaxing as the chill of the water rushed his skin. He always felt so free beneath the water's surface. There it felt as time stopped, the world slowed and he was able to think so freely. Something about being enveloped in nature made him just relax into it's touch. From the flowing kelp billowing against the push the water, from the occasional selkie shaking it's head at him as he passed, and to the passing of his own bedroom it just felt as if the weight of the world didn't exist there. He wasn't Marco Bodt, son of Auror Markus Bodt, he was just a kid in the water.

Upon his resurface to shore he took a deep breath and became frozen in his tracks. Jean was there with his back against the trunk of the tree, lost in the sketchpad in his lap, while at his feet Andy was sleeping. Curled up on his shirt and towel she seemed to be sleeping so soundly. Even when Jean reached down absentmindedly to pet her she didn’t so much as budge. It was mind blowing. She didn't sleep around anyone but Marco and she sure didn't openly accept being touched by anyone. Just who the hell was he to be able to even enrapture Andromeda? Clearly, Jean was far more than he believed at first glance.

Exiting the water he stepped up to the shore wishing he could do something interesting for him. Right as he began that train of thought an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. Swimming past his own room below the lake's surface had given him an idea. He could never invite Jean into his room and the same might be said of Jean. The rules of each house weren't always clear to those outside of them but everyone knew no one entered a Slytherin room unless they wore robes of green. One thing he could do to show Jean just how much he appreciated his kindness was to show him the dorm room.....albeit unconventionally.  


* * *

  
"She must like you," Marco muttered as he began to walk up the shore.

Having been shaken from his focus Jean looked up, eyes slowly raking over him "I.....uh... _what?"_

"Andy is specific about who she likes, very specific. It's the kneazle in her. She still doesn't sleep around anyone but me and she damn sure doesn't like being touched by other people. It's really only me she's the slightest bit affectionate to, she just tolerates everyone else, but she seems to like you," Marco explained with a smile as he crouched to scratch her chin.

"Sometimes I forget that. I've never been around a kneazle before," Jean replied as he shut his sketch book. It did take him a bit off guard since he did know that they were rather temperamental creatures and having been bitten earlier he was a bit surprised to hear that she liked him. "Her colors should remind me along with her tail but it just escapes me. She's so gorgeous."

Eyes blinking open, Andromeda stretched and stepped into Jean's lap while Marco groaned "Ugh, _really?_ You're too easy Andy."

"What?" Jean looked up to Marco curiously "Why is she looking at me like that?"

"You can speak directly to her," Marco chuckled "she may not be able to vocalize her response in English but she can reply to you. You called her pretty and she doesn't get that often." She rumbled a bit and flicked her tail towards Marco as he whined "Don't give me that. _C'mon,_ Andy, I wasn't saying people don't appreciate your beauty. I love you and you know it, little brat." Andromeda then used Jean's leg as a launching pad and jumped off Jean's lap to pad off up the hill causing Marco to groan.

"Did you just have a silent conversation with your cat?" Jean asked attempting to retain a snort. Marco just got told off by his own fucking cat and now he was pouting about it. That was kind of cute. The guy just had an argument with his cat and he was supposed to sit there and pretend it wasn't hilarious? Not likely.

Marco nodded "She just got irritated at me is all, but come on," he grinned and offered out his hand "I wanna show you something."

"In the lake?!" Jean replied more than a bit puzzled.

He gave him a playful eyeroll "Where _else_ , genius? I can dry your clothes later." Jean apprehensively agreed to go but decided against swimming in his jeans. He knew they'd weigh him down and he didn't want to deal with them smelling like the Black Lake anyhow. Rapidly avoiding his direction as Jean tugged his shirt over his head and stripped down to his boxers Marco had to clear his throat. That had definitely not been what he expected and Jean could tell as his posture went rigid. He'd tried to not focus on the expanse of skin in front of him but it was too difficult. Eventually Marco let his eyes fall to Jean's torso just once as he cast the same breathing charm he used on himself as well as one for their sight.

It was his first time diving beneath the surface of the Black Lake. He wasn't much of a swimmer but it was absolutely gorgeous in the depths of the lake. Sure, it was also a bit frightening and off putting but the natural wonder of it was simply spectacular. He could see where certain herbs from class were harvested, he was amazed by the the amount of selkies living in the lower depths, and the moment Marco stopped to grab his hand again he felt his heart thump violently in his chest. For the second time Marco had held his hand so delicately and for the second time he was still just as stunned.

Somehow he managed to begin meeting all his expectations and his standards. That thought only concreted itself when he noticed they'd been swimming for a long while before stopping at a porthole. A black, algae coated stone stood in front of them with a silver ring around a pane of glass. Marco flicked his fingers against the glass and pointed. Taking his hint Jean peered into the window only to be _floored_ by what he was seeing.

He was looking inside the Slytherin dorm rooms that no outsider had ever been in, in over 1,000 years. Black canopy beds with emerald hangings tied to the posts, trunks at the foot of each bed, and one very messy bed right beside the window. It's blankets were strewn every which way and clothes had been discarded about it's sides carelessly. Whoever the bed belonged to was a mess. Before he could do anything Marco inched closer and began to hit the window harder, tapping it with the edge of the wand.

Moving in front of the window was Reiner Braun, one of Marco's friends and housemates. The two seemed to be silently discussing something to which Marco then raised to him a middle finger. In retaliation he went to lie out across the bed nearest to the window dragging someone with him. Of course. He should have expected, the guy's boyfriend, Bertholdt Hoover. They'd been together since year 4 and were not shy about their PDA or anything else and it seemed that was solidified as the two began to kiss atop one another.

Furiously scribbling something on the window, Marco hit it with his fist and shuddered. Just then Reiner turned the window black preventing them from seeing in just as his hand slid beneath Bertholdt's shirt. It took that moment for Jean to begin to tug him away from the window. Marco pushed off from the building and propelled them both forwards a good distance in the water. It took them a little while to get back to the surface but Marco seemed to have known the way around the lake, like it a was a part of his own body, so at least he knew they were going the right way.

When they finally breached the surface and got back up to the tree Jean released a howl of laughter "Ahahaha, what in the _world?"_

Brows furrowing deeply Marco screamed "Those bastards! I'm gonna turn them into slugs! No...cockroaches....no worse...tiny little ants then I'm gonna stomp on them and smear their guts into the grout!"

Though his outburst was hilarious, Jean placed a cautious hand to his shoulder "Everything okay?"

"No!" He groaned "I swear to Merlin if they fuck in my bed they're **dead!"**

Eyes widening, Jean's mouth gaped "Wha-- That was _your_ bed?!"

"Yes!" Marco grumbled before settling down "I can't ever show you my room. No one has been inside for over 1,000 years who isn't a Slytherin but I can at least show you that way. Most people are too scared to swim in the lake because the giant squid and the other nasties but, I'm a Slytherin, we kind of have a mutual understanding. The selkies actually kind of like me, even if they scream at me to wake me up some mornings. You should hear them sing sometime, it's amazing."

"I can imagine," Jean replied almost breathless "but you know you could get into _serious_ trouble for that, Marco."

"And so can the two probably fucking in my bed, so if they tell, I'll be damned if I don't," he answered with a sly grin.

"True," Jean recanted "but thank you for showing me. Your rooms are gorgeous. Those floating lanterns are really cool too, but uh, you're messy, huh?"

Marco's smile faded "What?"

Jean snickered "Your bed wasn't made, clothes were thrown everywhere, papers haphazardly scattered across your desk...you're messy. Do you _ever_ clean?"

A bit offended Marco scoffed "Tch, excuse you. I clean all the time and all those clothes are clean! Well, except the blue sweats, I slept in those last night."

"Mhmm," Jean hummed with a smirk "then why are clean clothes covering your floor?"

"Because I couldn't figure out what to wear yesterday and I just went through my clothes," Marco answered with a hint of reluctance.

"Cute," Jean giggled "real cute."

"What?" Marco pouted "I like to make sure I look good!"

Sighing Jean stepped closer to Marco "You do...honestly, I don't think I've ever seen you look bad. Not even right now with kelp on your neck." Reaching hesitantly across him he slipped a finger beneath the kelp to fling it from his skin. Recoiling as the slime slid across his skin Marco shuddered. At that moment Jean felt the atmosphere take a change along the wind off the water. He could feel Marco's eyes on him, peering at him with something he didn't know how to place. His fingers carefully curled around the wrist Jean still had outstretched.

Tugging him flush to his chest, Jean suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar position. Marco's free hand came to rest at the curve of his lower back keeping him against his body. Exhaling slowly, trying to keep himself from having a heart attack, Jean snuck a hand up Marco's broad back, just below his shoulder, as the other rested over his hip. Looking up he began to realize just those 3 inches Marco had on his height seemed monstrous but he somehow felt so secure being held in his arms. The way he was holding him so delicately spoke to his meaning behind the embrace as at first he assumed this was to tease him. As if reading his mind, Marco laced his fingers through Jean's and brought the back of his hand to his lips, kissing Jean's hand gingerly.

"Relax," he hummed lowly "I'm not going to do anything."

Jean struggled to find his words but managed out an almost whisper "I don't believe you."

"Unless you want me to?" Marco offered.

"I'd like you to dry my clothes," Jean stated as he looked to the half wet robes that had gotten soaked thanks to the incoming break of waves. Breaking their embrace Marco pushed his hair straight back to keep it out of his face and removed his wand to dry Jean's clothes both on and off his body. Once they were dry he began to climb back into them, finding his jeans a little harder to get into with water beaded skin. Nonetheless, he cobra wiggled and jumped to get himself back into them and pulled his shirt over his head. When he went to grab his sketch pad near the tree, he noticed Andy perched atop it. He tilted his head and whispered something inaudible for Marco with a grin, and she then climbed off it willingly.

"Are you not staying to sketch?" Marco called.

"I promised some friends I'd get back to the common room for movie night," Jean replied with a warm smile. "What about you?"

Marco rolled his eyes as he shivered "Nope, I have to make sure the sanctity of my bed is preserved."

Finally finding a joke in him, Jean grinned wildly "We're teenagers Marco, I'm pretty sure that bed lost it's _sanctity_ a while ago."

Grinning at his tone, Marco arched a brow "Please, I'm a little more respectful. My _shower_ has no sanctity but my bed is a safe zone and those two better **pray** it stays that way."

"Hahaha," Jean snickered "well I do hope it works out for you. Anyway, I have to be off." Marco nodded his head and stepped over to hug him. The charcoal dress shirt pressed to Marco’s damp skin as the hold was far more intimate than he could have guessed. His gut began to swim as Marco tugged back just a moment, those enchanting, bronze eyes shimmering in the sunlight radiated an unbridled desire. It only took Jean's brain a split second to decide he was tired of being the one left wanting more so when Marco ducked back, aiming to kiss only his cheek, he wasn't having it. Reaching a hand up to his jaw Jean pulled him down to him. Marco's arms had gone practically limp around him as he pushed up on his toes and claimed his lips. Kissing him on his own terms sent a roar through his body, he'd wanted so long to take what he wanted for once and so he had.

Pulling away Jean beamed "See ya later, Marco. Andromeda has a message for you by the way," as he shuffled off he looked back over his shoulder towards the tree "goodbye to you too, Andromeda." Leaving Marco speechless was so much more than he could have imagined. In fact, the day had been so much more than he imagined. He didn't know if that counted as impromptu date number two but he wouldn't mind if did. Marco had been so sweet and the way he'd held him so closely, kissed him so tenderly, everything about his actions spoke to that maybe this wasn't a joke even if half of him still refused to believe it.

Jean often did get what he wanted in life except in love and when things came to Marco. Now that two were finding their ways woven between one another he truly didn't have a clue as to how to proceed. He didn't want to throw himself in for all he was and only to have it thrown back in his face but he didn't want to be scared. Marco was going to have prove everything to him, he would have to go above and beyond to prove how he felt, to let him know just how serious he was. On their next outing he'd have to remember to not get swept away and tell him just that.

Back inside the common room he tossed his sketch pad and quill to the coffee table. Everyone was just getting settled in apparently as Connie and Sasha were curled up on the sofa with a mountainous bowl of popcorn between them, Eren was in his normal chair eating chocolate, Krista was opposite Sasha on the couch, and Isabel wasn't to be seen. She was to be felt as she stretched up to sling an arm around his neck.

Instantly she recoiled "Ugh! Dude, why are you _wet?!"_

He shrugged, not too keen on telling them "Went for a swim."

Eren shifted his turquoise gaze towards him "You don't swim.....like, ever."

"Yeah, well I did!" He scoffed.

"Methinks the lady doth protesteth too much," Krista jested. "Does this have anything to do with a certain water serpent?"

Blushing up to his ears Jean shouted **"No!** God, Krista!"

Sasha tossed a handful of popcorn at him "Boooooooo! Then why are you blushing so hard, huh?"

 _"Whatever,"_ he groaned as he approached the stairs "I'm going to get my licorice." Upon his return he took a seat in the recliner between Isabel and Eren's. His attention remained on the movie for the greater part of the hour until Is reached over and nabbed a piece of licorice. He shifted to glare at her to which she only grinned toothily.

"Hey, sharing is caring," she snickered as she took a chunk of the strawberry candy.

Jean frowned "Keep your paws off! You can have that one since you licked it."

Grinning widely she took another bite "Wait.... aren't these from Honeyduke's?"

"Yeah, so?" Jean asked.

"So, we know you inhale these things. We haven't all been in 2 weeks and they'd have been gone by now. Is that where you went last night?" Thankfully he was able to avoid the question and everyone's interested stares when there was a scratching sound outside the door. Opting to be the one to investigate Jean pushed open the door only to be met by something that made his smile almost split his face. Andromeda was carrying another golden envelope for him only this time there was a rosebud in her collar and his tie was around her neck.

"C'mon in, girl," he chuckled to himself as he allowed her to step over the threshold. Crouching to his knees he took the envelope carefully from her mouth being sure to avoid her teeth this go around. Breaking the black wax seal he lifted it to read the letter:

 

 

How sweet of him. He even returned his tie to him that he hadn't even noticed he'd forgotten. Gently he removed the tie from around Andromeda's neck as well as taking the rose from her. The very moment it was in his grasp the deep ruby petals opened. Fully blossomed the rose released such a peaceful, fragrant aroma and he couldn't help but take in the scent of for a moment. Unfortunately, while he moved to thank Andromeda, Eren leapt over the sofa and picked up the rose.

 _"Ooooh,_ who is sending you roses, Jean?" Eren teased. Andromeda bowed, her cinnamon fur bristling as Eren held the rose and the moment Jean turned her cream fangs pierced his flesh much harder than they had previously. Drawing a fountain of blood from his skin, Jean cursed loudly scaring Andromeda whose green eyes turned to him. It was as if she noticed she bit the wrong person and tried to nuzzle against him to apologize. Using his tie to stop the bleeding he patted her head knowing it wasn't her fault.

Krista was up in arms about to scream something before Jean covered her mouth "Relax. I'm fine. She didn't mean it but she will, Eren, if you do not put that rose down. Do not touch anything that was given to me and especially do not try to touch her."

When he released Krista he bent back to Andromeda "I know you didn't mean to," when she meowed loudly he smiled "I forgive you. Now, I can send him my own response but you send my thanks, okay?" She released a throaty rumble as Eren inched towards the letter bringing Jean's attention to it. Jean picked up the letter and the rose as he walked over to the door and let her out to return to Marco.  
  
As he went to go wash his wound upstairs he heard that Krista finally opened her big mouth "That was Marco's kneazle!" 


End file.
